Dusk's Puppet Game
by love.of.the.moonlight
Summary: I don't necessarily believe in luck, fate, or myths. Perhaps this obliviousness is bliss...or leading me straight into my last breath. But, even if I am being controlled, I'm too addicted to the thrill to protest. AU, side work
1. Prologue, Do you speak Italian?

_l.o.t.m Thoughts:_ _Before you commence your angry rant (if you have already read my other work), __**this is not a highly serious project**__. Maybe it will be one in the future, but at the moment, it is a medication for my writer's block. There. Also, this contains an overload of AU - thus, the freedom to actually write something. But I do like the idea..._

_Disclaimer:_ _I only wish I could own __Twilight__ - heh, like everyone else. But, these OC's are mine._

* * *

Dusk's Puppet Game

By: love.of.the.moonlight

_Prologue: The money isn't worth it_

**I only had one use for this lousy job. **Stick it out with the scum of a boss I had, collect my paycheck, and leave before sunrise, without any comments. Maybe that's why the jerk took such a liking to me - I did what was asked without much of a fuss. But what else was I entitled to?

Certainly not this: having a knife centimetres from my throat, and an eager, sadistic, maniac wiling to spill my blood. The blade, rusted and dull, did not appear likely to end my life quickly. Which intended that pain was going to ensue - plentiful amounts, at that.

"He always picks the ones with the best scent," my captor commented in a spine-tingling compliment. "This will be a treat that I haven't indulged in…for fifty years, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to postpone that _fantasy_."

My eyes grew wide, searching the darkness frantically for his face. I sensed the hold on the knife grow tauter as I gulped in oxygen.

He jumped down from an overlying beam with an ominous smirk that sent a pleasurable thrill into my soul. "Or maybe it won't happen at all."

_One: Do you speak Italian?_

**With my hands tucked into the pocket of my dull grey coat, I strolled away from the harbour dock back into the city. **Sundown had passed an hour ago, and my job commenced in fifteen minutes. Might as well come in early and accrue some additional money, I reasoned.

The West Coast held an indescribable charm to me the first day I arrived for college. Granted, I wasn't fond of the fluctuating weather forecast, but I basked in the boundless sovereignty I had. This was my kind of location - where I had my own private space, lovely scenery, and enriching education.

I gazed up at the defined colours of the atmosphere above me. Rich indigo spread across the sky with specks of frosty silver embellishing its seemingly endless reach. I hurried along, wary to stay within the passageway that the streetlamps elucidated for me. Perhaps tonight I would finally creak those blinds to my office open.

When I arrived at scruffy building known as Donald Visseto's agency, I creaked the door open, setting off the entrance bell. "It's just me," I called to the back room where my boss lounged all night, while I shrugged out of my jacket, setting it on the coat rack.

"Gotcha," he responded faintly. "I'll be out for a bit…just maintain the phones and such." The back door slammed behind him.

I settled into my black leather office chair, pulled the headset out from the desk drawer, and then attached it to the debonair processor I couldn't even trust existed in an uninviting place like this. Danny Visseto - not Donald Visseto - always had such lavish commodities inside…but never bothered to restore the outside. This puzzled me, but I disregarded it, pressing the power button to activate the computer.

Danny Visseto was my boss - a few years older than me, perhaps, but vile, immature, and possessing sinister good looks. He attended my university, advertising the open secretary position at his father's business to anyone in his view. I happened to be unfortunate and desperate enough to hear and accept the position in my literature class. The looks the other girls gave me the rest of the day were almost intolerable.

This was my fourth day on the job. Work was sluggish - no more than three people called a night, so I opened my Internet browser to play online pool. After the first three days perfecting my skills on a practice table, I felt confident enough to join a social table. But the question was, which one?

Music fans. Looking for a relationship. Highly competitive. Night owls. Those four links along with almost a millions specific tables that I couldn't quite fit into appeared to be taunting me. Maybe it would be better to stick to my safe little practice table…

Before I could aim with my mouse, a small window popped up onto my screen. _Senseless Shadows_ would like to invite _LitJewel913 _to their table. Yes, the screen name I chose was highly laughable. It was better than some other names girls in my dormitories had chosen.

"Why not?" I reasoned aloud, clicking on "okay". A new table came to my screen, giving first move to me. I took aim, held down my right mouse button, and pulled back on the mouse pad. A satisfactory two balls made it in.

_Nice shot_ - typed"Senseless Shadows". _Do you play often?_

_Well, not so much online. I played a few times growing up, but was never quite good_, I replied while he scored four. My jaw dropped while I added - _I guess you're a pro._

_I'm a casual player. I just do this when work's slow._

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. _Hey, me too._

_Your turn, _my mystery opponent pointed out, and I missed, to my astonishment. _Ouch_ - they added last-minute.

_I had a phone call! _I lied jokingly, adding in one of those smiley icons for fun. I removed my headset, knowing that it would take a full hour until the telephone rang.

"Senseless Shadows" scored two more. I took more time with my aim this turn, trying a daring shot that called for the perfect ricochet off of the corners. My precise planning paid off - "LitJewel913" made three.

_So, do you know which table I led you to?_

I froze, glancing back at the lists I had on my computer. _I don't know, "Night Owls"? _

_Actually, it's a sub-board reserved for locals._ This comment caught my interest.

_Locals? Really, that's interesting._ After two more moves, the game concluded - "Senseless Shadows" emerged victorious. _Another game? _I typed in a question, but felt a demand should have been entered instead.

_Sure, I have some spare time. _

I was allowed the opening move, dropping three to my score. _Maybe I'll be lucky this turn?_

My suggestion was met with an evenly matched score. _You never know, LitJewel _- entered my challenger.

_I'll admit - the name is tacky_, I responded in embarrassment. _Just call me Bella._

_Bella. Italian for beautiful, I assume?_

An amount of two was added to my score. _I guess so. I wouldn't know._

_You don't speak Italian? What a shame - it is one of the best Romance languages._ A grin spread across my lips. "Senseless Shadows" sure was sly - and a little teasing.

_What about you? Who is this "Senseless Shadows" that is so gifted in pool and words? _I clicked send just as they collected the same score I had.

_Edward. Of course I speak English - just incase you were wondering._

I edged forward in gains by a mere point before it was his turn again. _That's a relief. I thought you might switch off to Irish or something._

The entrance bell faintly rang as Danny's "girlfriend" - I use this word lightly because from what I've heard, she's rarely in town, and spends most of her time in Italy or Russia - Yvette Rosova came in. Her dark golden hair was swept into a tight bun, shades over her eyes as usual, and dressed in the most luxurious Italian attire - entirely in black. She tossed a folded note over to me in a faded, ancient-type parchment that read, "Danny knows I'm coming." She strode past me, entering Danny's office, then leaving through she same back door he did. These people were striking me as odd the more time passed by.

_Hello? Are you still there? _My computer emitted a tiny beep, startling me. _As much as I'd hate to say, you've lost again._

_What can I say? _I shot back, clicking on new game. _Work started to pick up._

* * *

Before You Go...: _Let me recap: A.) This is strictly for emitting "toxic" overcreative juices. B.) Funky things will appear in this story. C.) I haven't played online pool in over three years. Hopefully, this expirement will be less demanding than _**Shades of the Sunset**_...oh well, we'll see._

_-Sweet dreams, love.of.the.moonlight_


	2. A highly unexpected encounter

_l.o.t.m Thoughts:_ _So, I'm going to be more lax with _**Puppet**_. I was talking with some of my friends about my amazing and overwhelming venture into fanfiction...and they suggested I posted a "for fun" work. Unfortunately for me, even for fun requires an enormous amount of seriousness. Also, at the end (IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS SKIP THE END OF THIS SENTENCE AND JUST COMMENCE READING ALREADY!), I know that the Cullens don't attack people - but they have a reason to this time. And believe me, it is good._

_Disclaimer:_ _I only wish I could own __Twilight__ - heh, like everyone else. But, these OC's are mine._

* * *

Dusk's Puppet Game

By: love.of.the.moonlight

_Two: A highly unexpected encounter_

**Danny perched on the edge of my desk, talking to a customer, while I pretended to be typing an unfinished essay. **I kept the document in a minimized window, just in case, but realistically, I continued to lose in pool and have fascinating online conversations. Not like Danny ever looked at my screen anyways - he was too preoccupied speaking the fastest I've ever heard a human being speak. It made me wonder how the person on the other side could comprehend his words.

He finally flipped his cell phone shut, startling me. I frantically clicked on the essay as he slid the sleek phone into his pocket.

"You know what?" Danny started in a low, soothing voice. "You've done such an amazing job this first couple of days…I think we could trust you to run an errand for us."

I glanced up from my screen briefly, my fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he responded, standing up to face me on the other side of the desk. Like always, a pair of expensive, probably designer sunglasses veiled his eyes. People knew he could see, but formed their own theories on why he was permitted to wear the shades. I honestly believed that he had sensitivity to light, with his snow-white skin.

"How long would this errand take?" I questioned, typing in to my pool game - _I have to go. Maybe we'll play more later?_

"Not very - thirty minutes at most, but that would be if you were lost."

I sighed, knowing that there was a slight possibility that I could get lost. _Alright, I do too. Have a good night, _my competitor sent in reply.

"So, are you up for it? All I need is for you to take this…" He walked around the desk to pull an ancient-looking book with an ornate gold cover out of one of the drawers. "Back to school. Yvette should be waiting for you there."

Although I had several questions - like why Yvette couldn't fetch the book herself, I nodded and obediently grabbed my coat, hastily shrugging into it. Before I could pull the front door open, Danny stood in front of me. He dangled a set of keys in front of my eyes.

"You might want to drive this. That book is pretty damn important."

"Okay…thanks." I swiped the keys from him, and he automatically moved aside. As I opened the door, I fought to suppress my groan - it was pouring rain.

Danny Visseto's opal Chevrolet Camero sat on the other side of the street, so I dashed across the stress as quickly as I could without tripping over my own feet. When I finally made it to the driver's seat, I fumbled with the keys in one hand while I clutched the antique book to my chest. The car started without protest, and I set the book down in the passenger's seat as I headed farther away from town to the more secluded college campus.

I felt guilty, sitting in the lush leather seats, sopping wet and shivering. Gripping the steering wheel was a challenge at first, with my slippery fingers, and I was surprised that I had made it halfway without the smallest near miss. I checked the clock - so far I had only been gone for five minutes.

The stereo hummed a variety of classical music, almost lulling me to sleep. Even with my tolerance for a variety of musical tastes, I couldn't help but feel sleep tugging hungrily at my eyes. And last night, I hadn't gotten the best rest before classes…

A set of vibrant headlights coming at me drew me from my drowsiness. I slammed on the brakes, realizing that a stop sign was only metres away from me. While I rubbed extra fatigue out of my eyes, I saw the car complete it's right turn - I was going to make a left onto the same road. All I could detect was a flash of silver.

I continued on cautiously, double-checking my intersections, and changing the radio station to some alternative - I hoped Danny wouldn't mind. Finally, I pulled into the college parking lot to find two other cars there. One was the Toyota Camry that was Yvette's rental car, and the other seemed to be the same silver car I saw on the road. Maybe it wasn't…I could have sworn that I saw it take another turn a while ago.

I gingerly held the book in my arms as I walked up to the front steps of the main office building where I expected Yvette to be standing. The rain had paused, yet I had no idea for how long it would remain that way.

Sure enough, she stood there, in her stunning black attire, but one thing was different. I saw her brilliant jade irises, seemingly illuminated in the darkness. A grateful smile was displayed on her lips, and I handed her the book.

"Thank you," she spoke at last, in a thick accent. "You are good."

"Um, thanks," I replied with a nod. "Well, I have to go now." Awkwardly, I jogged back to the parking lot, only longing to return to the security of Danny's car, then my almost isolated office chair. But Yvette's scream halted me.

I spun around watching as she set a kick straight into the jaw of her assailant. Although she seemed to be doing a pretty fantastic job of defending herself, I dug my rarely used cell phone out of my pocket, dialing the number to the office. On the second ring, Danny picked up.

"Danny, help! I-It's Yvette, and we're being attacked!" I breathed out in disbelief as she did a backflip but was caught in her attacker's muscular arms with ease.

"Bella, I'll be right there." His voice was oddly calm through the phone.

When I hung up, I shivered and froze. Not because of the sight of Yvette's body limply slung over the enemy's shoulder, but because of the rush of cold air I felt by my neck.

There was a low growl behind me, then one order: "Restrain me." My eyes snapped open. That was never good, but what chance did I have of running, since fighting was obviously out of the option.

"Hurry!" The voice howled in agony. "Don't let me kill her - she doesn't need to be involved!"

The person who took out Yvette was beside me in an instant, staring down at me with intense golden eyes. "Run - this girl isn't in danger. We only need to ask her a few questions."

I doubted that what anything he said was true. But I did take the first part of advice. I rushed to the Camero as at safe of a speed as I could use, then sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Before You Go...: _I know, to the very core of my being, that the Cullens aren't this direct unless they have to be. In this case, they do. Don't worry - it will be reveiled soon in the next few chapters... _

_-Sweet dreams, love.of.the.moonlight_


	3. Communication barriers save us all

_l.o.t.m Thoughts:_ _La la la la la...more fun stuff, and information..._

_Disclaimer:_ _I only wish I could own __Twilight__ - heh, like everyone else. But, these OC's are mine._

* * *

Dusk's Puppet Game

By: love.of.the.moonlight

_Three: Communication barriers save us all_

**The entire day, I was on edge. **I almost backed into a brand-new Honda when a few classmates called over to greet me in the morning, still jittery about the parking lot meeting last night. When I noticed that Danny hadn't shown up for literature, my anxiety only grew. Whatever I witnessed last night wasn't the kidnapping of a girl for harmless "interrogation". Yvette Rosova was wanted for something - I guessed money, because of her expensive surrounding comfort.

Yet, when I was finally settled back into my desk in the evening, Danny fluidly strode through the doorway, Yvette gliding through behind him - and bruise-free. They disappeared into Danny's office while I logged into the online pool. My enthusiastic grin inverted into a grimace. _Senseless Shadows _was offline.

With a sigh, I minimized the window, opting to pull out science labs paperwork to productively pass the time. Tonight was going to trudge sluggishly by…

I lifted my eyes to the door to Danny's office as I heard the creak of the doorknob. When I returned my vision to the paperwork, Yvette emerged from the room, followed by Danny. She promptly took a seat on the other side of the reception area, crossing her legs, then placing her folded hands primly just above her knees. Danny, on the other hand, walked directly to me, leaning over the desk to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to have a short conference with some clients. If Yvette needs anything, call my cell." He paused, glancing back at her. "Do exactly what you did last night if anyone suspicious shows up."

"I will," I vowed quietly as he pulled away from the desk. He merely nodded in response, then passed by Yvette without the slightest acknowledgement. Her luminous emerald eyes remained to the floor.

The only sound in the room for an entire minute was the faint scratch of my pen on the smooth paper before me. Even basic noises, like breathing, were imperceptible to me. I shivered, wondering if the distant atmosphere or the actual temperature was chilly.

"W-what…are you doing?" Yvette managed to stutter out, breaking the silence at last. I waited for a moment, thinking of the most simplistic way to respond, and stunned that she was actually talking to me.

"Some paperwork," I settled on, speaking at an even, painstaking pace.

"Oh. I see." She studied the surroundings of the room, probably in boredom. "You like work?"

"Sure, it's a blast…" I shot back in sarcasm, completely forgetting that the other person in the conversation had a hard enough time understanding plain English. Sure enough, she raised an eyebrow at my comment in uncertainty. "Never mind," I sighed.

"Okay. You are tougher than you seem," she complimented with an amiable smile. "Danny says…he 'picked a good one' to help us."

Although I desperately wanted to know whatever in the world that last statement meant, I knew that she wouldn't be able to clarify further. I grinned in return, setting my pen down to check my online pool. "That's nice."

"He…is very much ready to be like me. But, he forget that I need friend too."

I failed to conceal my look of perplexity. Ready to be like her? Her now obvious loneliness? What was going on?

"Even though we had to take the girl-"

"Hold on," I interrupted politely, staring at my computer in disbelief. _Senseless Shadows _had just signed in. Then out again.

"What?" She gazed up at me, like a small child that is unaware they did anything wrong.

"Sorry - I, um, thought I did something to the computer," I lied uneasily, still pondering over what had happened. "Yvette…" I began, hoping to successfully change the subject. "Where are you from?"

"Russia. But I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine," I tried to respond calmly, debating over whether to pretend I was offline, just to see if _Senseless Shadows _would sign in again.

"Can I sleep?" She asked, eying the door to Danny's office.

I bit my lip briefly. "I think Danny wants me to watch over you."

"Fine, I sleep here. The plan for 'cure' won't be quiet."

At the moment, I was glad our communication was partially blocked - I had a feeling that she was trying to tell me things that Danny wanted to keep a secret. This cat-like supermodel was so friendly and innocent; I wondered how anyone could willingly choose an appearance that reserved others to basically viewing her.

She curled up into the huge, leather chair, resting her head against the chair's back. "I trust you…"

I exhaled softly, leaning back in my chair while I signed in. Remarkably, my competitor remained on. I clicked on a new table, unsure if he would stay.

_Hey, have time for a quick game? _

The other end hesitated. _Yeah. My family is telling me that I "work too hard" and need to take a break. _

_Perhaps they're right, _I added while I kicked off the game. A score of two came from my shot. _Everyone needs a break sometimes._

_But everyone doesn't have someone they care about missing right now…_

As three became their score, I breathed slowly. _I'm deeply sorry to hear that. Is there any way I could possibly help?_

_No, but I wish you could. She was taken, not lost - and it's not too easy to take her either. I don't see why we're wasting time questioning suspects rather than getting her back…_

I flinched in revelation at those words. Taking a girl…being questioned…things were starting to add up. Were Yvette and Danny truly the "good guys", or was this enigmatic and alluring online opponent the right side? I cast a tense glimpse over at Yvette, who dozed silently in her dark leather chair.

_Still, I'm sorry about what happened. _In a panic to conclude my turn, I completely missed, leaving my score the same. _Maybe I could subtly ask around at my work about her?_

A minute addition of one contributed to his score as I waited expectantly for his reply. At last, he sent these three words: _ask about Alice._

_I will, _I wordlessly promised, aiming for my next shot. _I definitely will._

* * *

Before You Go...: _Before I wrote this, I was reading __Vampire Academy__ by Richelle Mead - highly interesting side of the vampire mythology and social ladder, if you ask me. So, I became even more fascinated with the Russian culture...and in __Twilight__, the Italians are supreme. I still wish I had either country in my herritage, but no... Oh well, I still love being Scottish!_

_-Sweet dreams, love.of.the.moonlight_


	4. Snow kissed? Maybe, maybe not

_l.o.t.m Thoughts:_ _Ugh, relatives - just kidding, I love them. But they were kind of getting in the way of me updating like I had planned. Oh well, there's not much anyone can really do about that._

_Disclaimer:_ _I only wish I could own __Twilight__ - heh, like everyone else. But, these OC's are mine._

* * *

Dusk's Puppet Game

By: love.of.the.moonlight

_Four: Snow-kissed? Maybe, maybe not_

**I couldn't believe what was before my eyes - a full, dangerous blizzard. **My first reaction when I sat at the kitchen table of my apartment, gaping mutely out the window to the whirlwind of blank, white crystals we lovingly call "snow", was to groan. With the mild chill and heavy precipitation, I shouldn't have been so surprised. But, with my foolish optimism for a few more snow-free weeks that I held, I could hear my mother's voice chiming in the back of my mind, "Now that campus down in Florida doesn't seem so bad with its mosquitoes."

Danny called immediately after classes were cancelled, inquiring as to whether or not I could make it down to the agency. I kept my complaints internal, telling him that I was already warming up my truck. If I wanted to go down to Jacksonville for Spring Break, I would have to work, even if I had fifteen hours of paperwork, a totalled car, and the flu. Despite my new love of this lush yet watery nature, I couldn't avoid my yearly requirement of sunrays.

By the time I had parked outside of Donald Visseto's agency, it was exactly noon. I stepped out onto the sidewalk while holding onto any graspable part of my truck, then shuffling for the next few meters until I could catch the door handle to the office. But the door swung open before I gripped it.

I slipped on an invisible patch of ice, reaching blindly for anything to keep me upright. Gravity felt as if it were pulling slower, while I felt the chilly pre-winter air sting my face. A stranger's bare hands, dotted in fresh snowflakes, clutched my hands, which were covered in charcoal mittens. Warm puffs of oxygen escaped my lips and my pulse pounded in my eardrums as I realised what had just happened - and what _could _have happened.

"Jasper…" The same agonized voice from a few nights ago hissed. "Call Emmett - I'll try to see how well I do, but you never know…" At the same time, the grip on my hands loosened, plunging me into the apprehension that I would slip again.

"Huh?" I breathed out instinctively, my mind in a thick daze. "C-Can I help you?" As my hands were released, I continued to shuffle into the agency, holding the door open for the clients. I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping when they came in - and not simply because they weren't wearing any jackets.

The first who entered - Jasper, I assumed - kept to the furthest corner possible of the room, murmuring into the phone in the same style that Danny always did. His golden hair mesmerized me, seeming to glitter in the most flattering way with the snowflakes caught in a few strands. And his pallid skin held more glow and translucence than Yvette's, if even possible.

Then there was _him_. He kept even more distance from me, with the same colourless skin and dark molten gold irises. I gazed, enthralled by his concentrated bronze hair, helpless to stop him as he threw the door to Danny's office open. There was nothing I could say or _want _to say to stop him.

"He's not here-" I cut in timidly, hoping I wouldn't be in trouble for this when Danny returned. He spun around with a desperate look in his eye. I couldn't exactly construe it - it was like a mixture of thirst for revenge and frustration.

"Where is he?" He shot back, entering the room while I gaped in shock. Jasper slid in afterwards, helping him rummage through free papers scattered across Danny's desk.

"I don't know," I admitted, standing in the doorway, debating over whether or not to call him. Surprisingly, nothing was moved too far from its original spot - Danny's papers looked untouched, as if he had recently tossed them there. I cleared my throat, trying to show professionalism around this peculiar situation. "I wasn't really supposed to work today, but I came in anyways."

"Hmm. Danny's organizational habits haven't changed much since the last time I saw him…" He browsed quickly over the books in a classic oak bookshelf to his left. "It's not here…neither is she." They turned around to head toward the door, but examined a few more trinkets on his desk before doing so.

"Wait!" I stretched out my arm to block the door impulsively, and the two of them leaned back, almost as if I had a disease. "If you need something, I can schedule an appointment. This is completely ridiculous!"

Tentatively, my arm was tapped down by Jasper. "No thanks - we're fine." They seemed to glide right past me, but paused at the door.

I took off my coat, set it on coat rack, and then crossed my arms over my navy sweater. They appeared to be in such a rush to depart, yet the bronze-haired one that I thought had extreme impatience lingered in the front doorway, letting in a blast of cold air and snowflakes.

"I…I've seen you before," he murmured, in a faintly reminiscent tone. "But, the kind of memorable you are…isn't normal."

"And that means...?" I prodded, leaning against the edge of my desk.

"That you are ten times more in danger."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Really, I don't think I've ever had an enemy in my life - except for snow."

His visage remained serious, staring unswervingly at me. "Let's just hope that we never meet again."

"Sure, let's hope," I echoed indifferently. Two seconds later, the door slammed shut. Honestly, I thought that was entirely rude. If he didn't like me, he didn't have to be that…blunt. Or he could have been a tad more polite.

Exhausted over thinking about the whole situation, I slumped into my comfy office chair, booting up the computer. I doubted he was online. But I still wanted to check, for the heck of it. Even though I knew it was decidedly unlikely, I felt like _Senseless Shadows _had just walked away from me.

_

* * *

_Before You Go...: _I can somewhat understand Bella's dislike of snow. I mean, it's annoying, comes in a variety of forms, and can potentially kill you (but only in blizzard amounts). Snow...is best meant for the mountains and ski resorts, in my opinion. Where its danger becomes amusment, oddly enough._

_-Sweet dreams, love.of.the.moonlight_


End file.
